


cobras never say die

by sarufish



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, poly!cobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish





	cobras never say die

Like with any band that’s been on the road for a long time, you get close to your bandmates. Literally and figuratively. Your band becomes a second family, and the Cobras were no exception to that. Their closeness was different, though. They all complemented each other, they were completely in sync with one another. It was easy to play it up for the cameras ‘cause it just came natural to them. Gabe definitely wasn’t shy about making their relationship well known. One of the reasons they worked well together was because they knew how to have fun and let loose. But as with any relationship, they knew how to deal with the not-fun stuff, too.   
  
Each Cobra was different in how they worked, and it took time to figure everyone out.   
  
Being the front man, Gabe always dialed up the energy and hype to keep the fans entertained, but sometimes he would run himself ragged. He was a tactile person, so after a long day of meet-and-greets or photoshoots or performing on stage, he liked nothing more than to strip as soon as he entered the tour bus, change into something comfortable, and curl up next to someone on the couch. Touching someone made him relax, it didn’t even have to be a touch with intention. Just leaning against someone or bumping their knees together or his head on someone’s shoulder. It calmed him down, unwound him, made him feel warm. It was easy to accommodate Gabe, too; his bandmates were just drawn to him.   
  
Ryland was a little different. He’d get wound up or stressed out during tours, worried about something malfunctioning mid-show, or the bus breaking down before they reached the next city. He seemed to be the most level-headed, and it took him a while to loosen the reins. And maybe sometimes he’d get snippy at everyone else for being seemingly so carefree. But he’d come into he lounge and lay his head in someone’s lap and murmur an apology. What calmed him down was having his hair petted. Gabe liked to call him a giant cat, and Ryland really had no room to object as he practically purred while Victoria scratched his scalp with her long nails. Whenever they sensed him getting worked up, one of them would bury their hand in his hair, making his eyes instantly shut and his head loll back. Really amusing to watch it happen while he’s mid-sentence.   
  
Nate’s the youngest (and the shortest if Victoria’s wearing heels) and the rest of the Cobras were kind of protective over him. They made sure the fans didn’t get too rowdy with him and that no one ever tried to pick a fight with him at a club. Nate would pout and say he’s not a little kid, but not so secretly he liked that they doted on him, especially on days when he was homesick. Sure, he loved touring and his band, but life on the road was unpredictable and sometimes he just missed stability, having a routine. So on the nights when his sleep was restless, he’d crawl into someone’s bunk and wrap around them like a koala. Hearing a familiar heartbeat felt more like home than any house could.   
  
Victoria doesn’t need as much touching when she felt down. She liked it when her boys sang to her. Ryland would sing something sweet while he poured her coffee in the morning. She’d rest her head on Gabe’s chest while he sang something for the new album, smiling when he rumbled when his voice went all gravel-y. Alex and Nate would squeeze into her bunk and sing her to sleep, and they’d wake up all wrapped around each other. They all had different ways of singing, and Victoria loved each of them. They were unique just like her boys.   
  
Alex was a little more reserved and didn’t often wear his emotions on his sleeve. It didn’t seem like many things got to him, but every once in a while, he’d retreat to his bunk. The rest of the band found that there wasn’t a lot they could to do besides climb in next to him and just lie there til he felt like moving. It worked a lot better when they were all present, so instead of waiting in his bunk, Alex would gather them all into the lounge on a makeshift nest of pillows and blankets. They’d lie on each other, telling stories and jokes, until they fell asleep in a pile. Alex felt safest when he was surrounded by the people he loved.   
  
No one else seemed to understand them better than they did. They don’t think that anyone else could, either. Club Cobra was pretty exclusive anyway. When they were alone, they didn’t really fit in anywhere. But it didn’t matter anymore, because they were together. 


End file.
